Suckers of Love
by Authors of Awesomeness
Summary: Max and Fang. Best friends and neighbors for life, doing everything together. What happens when Fang leaves for 2 months, to his Aunt's house? Hatred in high school. But hate can lead to love. FAX AH AU! By Serenaisbestezrq387 & Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute
1. Best Friends Forever, Or not?

**Hey guys! It's me, Serena, and me, Haley (other wise known as **_Serenaisbestezrq387_**, and **_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute_**) and we have this story that has been done over and over countless of time but we both thought that it deserves a chance to be awesome-fied. _Is that a word?_ Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and we hope it's one of the best you read. We plan on making it as funny and realistical (hopefully :) as ever!**

****Summary-** **Max and Fang. Fang and Max. Best friends for life. Next-door neighbors, spending all their time together. But what happens when Fang goes to his Aunt's house over the summer, and neither Max, nor Fang receive contact from each other for the entire two months? Genuine hatred. You know what they say... There's a fine line between hatred and love... Read on to ride along Max and Fang's adventures together, after those couple of months before high school. All Human. Alternate Universe. FAX, of course!

**Disclaimer:** I (Haley) personally hate disclaimers - not that sure about Serena - so I won't bother putting one at the beginning of EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER, only the first. Serena might, so don't yell at me for that, or if I didn't put a disclaimer. All clear? Okay, anywho, we DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. NOT EVEN THIS FREAKING IDEA, since it's been used over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over - get the point? - again. So what we do own is... the format of the words, the words chosen, and the grammatical errors, PLUS the newly created characters...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>~.*SUCKERS OF LOVE*.~<strong>

**Chapter 1- Best friends Forever... Or Not?**

* * *

><p><strong>~.*MAX POV*.~<strong>

_-Age 13, turning 14, summer before high school-_

I walked out of my house and went next door, to my best friend's - Fang's - home. Inviting myself into the house, since we all were practically joined at the hip, I found him in his black room, on his black bed, which had black blankets, staring at his black ceiling. Something was different about him though, I just couldn't figure out _what._

"What up, Fangles?" I asked canon-balling on his - black - bed, and lying down beside him.

"Mom's making me go to my aunts house for two whole freaking months!" Fang blurted out, turning over to face me, and averting his obsidian from the ceiling. "And it has to be the summer before high school!"

"What's so wrong with that? You can still call me. Or Skype me!"

"But my aunt doesn't have internet. I don't even get why Mom wants me to go. Apparently we need '_bonding time' _" I stifled a laugh, due to my friend's face which was contorted into pure disgust.

"When are you leaving?" I wondered, trying to keep calm from out bursts of laughter.

"In two days," I could tell he was still upset - as he'll ever show - though.

_What to do..._

And that's when Maximum Martinez-Ride, the brilliant, came up with an idea.

"Move your moping butt then Fang, we're getting ice cream!" which he gradually did. As we slid down the banister of Fang's stair case, I found Fang's mom - my almost second-mom - Julie waiting at the bottom, money in her hand.

"Heard your exclamation of ice cream," she teased, handing me and Fang the money.

"Yeah, Fang was sulking about having to go to his Aunt's for two months, with out any contact from _moi_..." I trailed off.

"Oh, well you can always go old-fashioned, and write letter, can't you?" Julie suggested.

"I guess..." Fang sighed tiredly, despite the fact he did absolutely no physical activity today. _How do I know?_ We do _everything_ together.

"Awesome! I'll write first, okay Fang? DON'T YOU DARE SEND ME A LETTER, BEFORE I SEND ONE TO YOU! Comprende? Or I'll... Paint your entire room pink, with pictures of fuzzy unicorns pooping out rainbows, while eating butterflies. I swear I will. Do. You. Understand?" By this time, Julie had headed back into the kitchen, as my evil schemes of what I could do to Fang went through my head. He nodded in response.

A satisfied me, and a emo Fang headed off to the ice cream parlor from there.

~.*At the ice cream shop*.~

We walked into the shop and saw a girl at the cashier. She was pretty, to say the least, with green eyes, tan skin, brown, wavy hair, and a few freckles sprinkled around her eyes and nose. She looked around the age of... 18, shall we say? Rough estimate. We sat down at a booth and I looked at Fang.

"So Fang... the usual?" Another head nod. _This trip must really be getting to him._ The waitress came over to us, with a bright smile.

"Hey guys, I'm Ashley and I'll be your server for today! What can I get you?" 'Ashley' asked me, being very friendly.

"Uh... So can we both have two, three scoop sundaes, all with chocolate ice cream. And can you make one with marshmallow topping, and the other with caramel topping, both with no nuts please?" I asked politely. Hey! I can be polite, if some one's polite to me first! And Ashley was most certainly nice.

"Of course! It'll be out in a minute!" and then she scurried away. We sat in silence until our ice cream came. As we ate, I tried to reassure Fang, and said,

"It won't be as bad as you think you know." He looked up from his delicious frozen treat.

"Don't be so sure Max."

* * *

><p><em>-Beginning of soft-more year in high school, about a year after last event-<em>

"What the hell, _Nick!"_ the girl on the ground screamed furiously, as Coke seeped down through her hair, splattering onto the ground, and across her face, making it appear she was crying. That is, if tears were syrupy, and brown. Besides she never cried. One of the things she learned over the beginning of high school: do not show fear.

"Why hello, Maxie, didn't see you there," he stated cooly, ignoring all the stares beginning to gather around them, as did she. They were the center of attention in the brightly lit, sunny day. A wonderful day to cry. To cry tears of Coke.

"What. The. Fricking. Hell?" she repeated, deadly calm. To all others, _they_ would've been the one bawling there eyes out, with _real_ tears. However, 'Nick' kept his calm facade up, used to his insolent _neighbor's_ glares, insults, and what not. He got them every day.

"Is that the only words your puny brain can retain? Or do you not have a brain at all, Max, dear?" Nick retaliated.

"_Or do you not have a brain at all_?" Max mocked. "I do damn well have a brain. One: Never call me _'dear', 'honey', 'babe', 'sweetums'_, or anything in that category, because you have a freaking girlfriend over there, and I would _never_ be any of those... _pet names_, or in a position, where I'd _willingly_ let you call me that, understand? It'll only _ever_ be Max, or 'Almighty One'. Take your pick.

"Two: If you can't even remember telling me your greatest fears, secrets, etc... that I can and _will_ use as blackmail, who's the one without a brain?

"Three: And if I _didn't_ have a brain, which I most certainly do, how could I do this?" she exclaimed, walking right up in Nick's face.

His shimmering eyes widened the tiniest fraction, heart quickening form it's usual steady, smooth pace unintentionally, not believing the scene unraveling before him. This girl - _Maximum Ride__, _for Heaven's sakes - his disgusting, rude, sarcastic, tough, pretty, witty, ex-best friend, neighbor, was about to kiss him.

_What has this cursed world become to?_

But no, she simply kneed him hard in the gut and pouring the remainder of the Coke bottle on Nick, before skipping - yes, _skipping_ - away.

Nick was doubled over at the waist, struggling to maintain his collected composure, yet using all his power to lift his wet, sticky head up at the girl, who parted the sea of frenzied high schoolers.

"It's not Nick. It's Fang," he croaked weakly. Yet she heard him, and paused mid-skip to turn around.

"I know. I was the one who gave it to you, didn't I? Besides it says Nick on your birth certificate, does it not?" pause, "I though so. See you at home, _Nick!_" Max smirked, and skipped off again, to her car, not giving a care in the world about her Coke splattered hair, unlike all the other girls at school, who'd be shrieking in fear.

Everyone - including Fang - gazed at Max in wonder.

_That little - but smokin' hot - rebel._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here it is! We gave you a taste of the past, and present! <strong>**To all you curious readers, you'll find out soon what happened that summer... It's all planned out.**

**When will the Fax come in? We don't know for sure - Serena might, since Haley's the one typing this A/N - but rest assure, it'll be weaved in through out the chapters. You already got some right here, don't you?**

***Max and Fang kissing* Ha! There's your FAX!**

**Kidding... But the Fax was when he thought she was going to kiss him, and the last comment. There'll be Fax in every chapter, even if we have to put *Max and Fang kissing* at the end :)**

**So, tell us if you think it's worth it, and please review! On both accounts if you must! Like we said before, we'll try to not make it too _drab_ and _un-original_, but add new ideas and humor,**

**Sound good? ****Now go review! And happy New Year! Unless you celebrate like, the Chinese New Year, Korean New Year, etc..**

**OH, AN ANNOUNCEMENT! Serena and I are writing this under a different profile: **Authors of Awesomeness**, so go review and read on there, once it's up! Which is now, since it's obviously on this profile :)**

~Serenaisbestezrq387 and Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:)


	2. Goodbyes Cause the Murdering of Pillows

Haley here! And Serena! Here's the next chapter of Suckers of Love, which the first chapter is also on _Serenaisbestezrq387_, and _Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute's _accounts. Sorry for the confusion, if there was any at all :) Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Go to chapie one!

* * *

><p><strong>~.*SUCKERS OF LOVE*.~<strong>

**Chapter 2- **Goodbyes Cause the Murdering of Pillows

* * *

><p><strong>~.*MAX POV*.~<strong>

"Okay Fang, remember that I _will_ send you the first letter, _first_..."

"Yeah, I got it Maxie," he sighed annoyed, for I had told him that _at least_ a bajillion plus times. I rolled my eyes at his comment. He wasn't _really_ annoyed, for humor shown in his eyes.

I spread my arms wide apart, and pulled him into a large embrace, interlocking my wrists around his neck, squeezing tightly. Although Fang is no warm, loving, and huggable teddy bear, he hugged me back with just as much force. This was the summer we would spend apart. The summer before high school. The summer of death.

"I'll miss you," I said quietly, in his ear, as we hugged.

"I'll miss you more, Maxie," he whispered into my hair, still trapped in the hug.

After a good long while of that, Fang departed, slowly and hesitantly stepping into his car, foot by foot. The luggage was already in the back of the mini-van. When he finally sat down in the car, he waved good-bye, before shutting it. I know, everything was so dramatic, but this was our _first _summer apart. For the _entire_ summer. Not part of it. ALL of it! The car roared to life, and he shut the door. Giving me a small smile, the mini-van drove off into the distance, as I watched it, until it became no more than a speckle.

"Don't forget me," I whispered urgently, yet no one heard me. _He_ didn't hear me. That was the thing I hoped for the most - and I couldn't bear to live if it was true.

To be forgotten.

But Fang was, and always will be, my best friend.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

After Max had skipped off, the crowd of jumbled high schoolers gradually left the circle they had formed, buzzing around, joining their original cliques. Fang's girlfriend had also left, but not after promising she'd be at Fang's house shortly to help him clean up, after she visited her own home.

These little rallies were growing more and more frequent, now-days, not necessarily meaning both got drenched in Coke. No, the little nips of insults they challenged each other with are slowly changing from a couple of times a week, to everyday, to three times a day. Sure, they used to be best friends. Sure, they're neighbors. But that doesn't mean they have to be civil to each other. Especially when they don't keep promises.

The victors varied each time, some days they didn't know who had over-powered the other. Yet today, just ten minutes ago, it was clear who had won, and who had lost.

Fang hobbled over to his sleek black car, and slouched into the leather car seat, which gave off a 'new car aroma'. He sighed, exhausted from the day's events, especially the most recent one. He didn't get why his neighbor has held a grudge on him, since the beginning of high school, when really, it should be him with the bigger one.

_What had become of his neighbor, that summer?_

He drove home, soaking his time up, and when he arrived, he seated himself on a soft, plump, old couch, waiting for his girlfriend, Emmalee, to stop by.

Meanwhile, next door in the large white house, Maximum Ride had just recently finished cleaning up from Fang and her... let's say, encounter, if you must. She had walked into the house, not quite as cheerfully as she had acted back at school; that was simply a facade, drenched with dried, sticky Coke. The worst combination when hair is included, besides Syrup, and liquids in that category. Her mother, Valencia, was sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on some fresh chocolate chip cookies. Val began to offer Max some baked goods, when she noticed Max's hair was flattened, and stuck down, quite unusual to her usual gnarly, knotted, flying hair. The closest Max'll ever get to flying, Val always said.

And now, here was the clean Max, standing out of Nick, or _Fang's_ house, prepared to put up a show-quality apology. _To hell with it_, Max originally thought.

So why was she here? Because her mother threatened her with cookies. And you dont mess with the cookies...

* * *

><p>The door rang, and with a quick hop up, Fang was at the door. It rang impatiently again, and Fang threw the door open, picked up the girl at it, spinning her around into a kiss. Well, at least, he <em>tried<em> to. And... got slapped. By no other, than Max.

"What the hell Fang?" Max cried for the third time, pissed, accidentally letting Nick's nickname pass through her lips, unnoticed by the two grumbling teens. Rubbing frantically at her lips, Max tried to get the taste of Fang's mouth off of hers.

"I... I... er... thought you were Emmalee..." Fang mumbled, highly embarrassed of himself, but mentally reliving how incredibly soft and warm her lips were.

_Bad Fang! You have a gorgeous, brilliant girlfriend, who deserves better than you! So get you're mind off of Max, your_ enemy!

You see, Max didn't hate Emmalee; she was friendly, funny, bright, and pretty. Although she wasn't much of an athlete, all her other, more noticable traits made up for it. The only flaw to Emmalee, was that she was Fang's girlfriend. Max believed that Fang should consider himself lucky, for having Emmalee on his arm, as his girlfriend. He should be treated like dirt.

And... The door rang for the third time that hour.

Fang questioned Max with his eyes, the awkward moment fading, as he wondered what she came over to his home for. But there wasn't a response. Just a simple "Never mind," as Max openned the door. There stood Emmalee, her auburn curls in a pony tail, with a blouse and jean capris.

Her eyes widened a bit, seeing Max and Fang in the same house, without... exploding, and said quietly, "Bad time?"

Max smiled a bit at Emmalee, which she returned gently, and replied, "Just leaving. See ya Em," before calmly strolling next door, fists clenched until they blanched. At least they weren't shoved into someone's face for once. That was a nice change, seeing it wasn't Fang having to endure the pain.

"Bye Max!" Emmalee called out quietly, waving a bit at the back of Max, which she returned.

"Good luck, Emmalee," was Max's response, giving her a knowing smile. A sad, soft smile. And then, Emmalee walked into Fang's house, with one thing set on her mind, that she had to get done with. Or her heart might just collaspe into pieces.

"Hey Em," Fang said, still shocked at what had just happened.

"Ugh, you gross pig, go wash up!" Emmalee cried, wondering what had happened moments ago. She was oblivious to Fang's purposefully opaque expression, and the slight grimance, as he walked up the stairs. She didn't expect him of cheating - especially with _Max_ of all people - because he was as loyal, and thoughtful as anyone could possibly be. That is, to most everyone, but Max. And Emmalee didn't know _why. _And she probably will never, after today. At least from Fang.

Rumor has it, that Fang and the Maximum Ride had been the absolute best of friends, until the summer of high school started. Emmalee had yet to figure the entire scenario out. Why would he hate Max? She was always nice, loyal, protective, and fun to hang around - traits being similar ro Emmalee's boyfriend. They had a high chance of being best buds.

And that first year of high school, was where Emmalee met Fang. And here she was, two years later, to -

_(While Emmalee was thinking...)_

_By then, Fang had finished showering, and snuck up behind Emmalee's back, unnoticed._

_Only Max could sense it. But that didn't matter._

Fang began to slowly tickle Emmalee's sides, gradually gaining speed, until they both had large smiles on their faces, Emmalee in a full, blown-out laughter. This was a prime example of the moments Fang lived for. To make someone else happy. Be the cause of someone's happiness. Emmalee's happiness. It used to be Max, but not anymore. Never again.

"Stop... Fang!" Emmalee squealed between gasps of air, forgetting what she was thinking, whilst attempting to calm herself, and get it over with. Fang hugged her from behind, nuzzling her neck.

"Fang?" Emmalee said cautiously, turning around in Fang's arms.

"Mmm?" he murmured.

"We have to break up." She whispered, eyes beginning to tear.

"W-why?" Fang stuttered, shocked yet again today, but this time openly showing it. Releasing the flow of emotion. _Why?_

"I-I'm... I'm moving," Emmalee cried, tears trailing down her face. She couldn't stand upsetting this amazing guy, who had been by her side for the entire two years they dated.

"Why? Why now? Emmalee... I... I love you," Fang whispered, eyes starting to sparkle with feeling.

"I love you too, Fang. But I'm trying to get into U. Penn, and to qualify for the in-state fee, you have to live there for two years. **(A/N it's actually one, I think... But go with it please!) **I'm so sorry Fang. But this is it. I love you a lot Fang, which is why I have to do this. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'll miss you," she cried silently, before kissing him for the last time.

"I love you Fang. Remember me." Emmalee mumbled, before stumbling out the door, leaving an upset and bewildered Fang behind. To think, he thought she was the one.

_Ah God, what have you done to my life? Planned it out, and then screwed it up._

* * *

><p>"M-max?" Emmalee stuttered, walking into the house adjacent to her boy - <em>ex-<em>boyfriend's.

"Oh my gosh Emmalee," Max cried, pulling her into a warm hug, tears threatening to spill.

"I broke up with him. And I feel horrible, but I have to leave..." she mumbled quietly.

"It's alright, Fang's a tough guy, he'll manage. It's you we're worried about. You really loved him, didn't you?" Max questioned gently. She nodded in response.

"Can you talk to him? I can't think about never seeing him again. Or you..." By now, Max had tears streaming down her face as well.

"We'll still keep contact, and of course," Max responded, agreeing to try and cheer her up.

"I suppose... I have to leave Max. Bye, I'll miss you so much. Thanks Max, for everything," Emmalee whispered, hugging Max once more, before walking out the door, giving a long, last look to her good friend.

_Maximum Ride._

* * *

><p><em>Emmalee is leaving in the morning, <em>Max and Fang both thought, _And then I'll never see her again._

* * *

><p>Max walked silently over to her neighbors house again, to check up on him, as she had promised to Emmalee. Before she rang the door bell, Max managed to wipe away her tears from her puffy eyes. She expected to see him sulking on the couch, so Max decided against ringing it, and walked it.<p>

The place was a disaster. She was a disaster. He was a disaster.

Fang was sitting on the ground, pathetically, Max would've added, if not for the current situation, eyes closed, tears dripping down his olive face. Feathers laid all around him, from a torn pillow that Fang had managed to murder. _Poor pillow_, Max thought.

"Fang?" Max asked hesitantly. His red eyes shot open, at the sound of Max's voice. _Why was she here?_ When he took a glance at her, there Max stood, not as strongly as she is, eyes puffy, stance faltering. And from what he had just determined, Emmalee's departure meant a lot to not only him, but her as well.

They both needed comforting.

Which is why Fang took Max in his arms, for the first time, (excluding the previous one from today) since the summer before high school.

Before he became a sucker of love, and a dealer of hate.

* * *

><p><strong>AWW so sad. Fangy's poor heart is broken. It's so sad. Fang, don't cry!<strong>

**But bring on the Faxness! After a little hate of course. Gotta keep the story moving along, eh? Oh, and if you're confused, the first section will be past, then the rest present. And it'll be like that until past and present become one... Or at least until after the summer is over.**

**To _Amaya Calypso Yuumei_: **HI! And they kissed in the second chapter, but on pure accident.

**To _everyone else_: **Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, alerting, favoriting, etc... We're glad you're keep coming back for more!

**THANKS SO MUCH! **

**~Authors of Awesomeness **aka. **_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute_ and _Serenaisbestezrq387 :D_**


	3. The Letter Was Sent

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, Serena here with Haley! And this is the next chapter! This is the part where you clap… And we wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers! You all get a cookie cake of your choice. Yes. A cake. Haha :) Oh, this chapter has many flashbacks, and you get a tiny bit of information on what happened that summer...

**Anyways here are the ages:**

_Max, Fang, Iggy, Lissa, Dylan, Sam, etc…-_ 16

_Nudge, Ella-_ 15

_Gazzy-_ 12

_Angel-_ 10

**Families:**

Max, Ella, Angel and Gazzy

Nudge, Iggy and Fang

* * *

><p><strong>~.*SUCKERS OF LOVE*.~<strong>

**Chapter 3- **The Letter Was Sent

* * *

><p><em>~Before Fang left~<em>

**~.*FANG POV*.~**

There is something you should know about my aunt; she loves pink, purple, and hugs. And as you can tell her house is not my favorite place to be. But my mom wants me to behave, thus sends me to her. As I pack my things my brother, Iggy, and sister, Nudge come into my room.

"Hey man, Mom's only doing what she thinks is right." I know he can tell I'm a bit mad at my mom.

"Yeah Fang. Mom means no harm. But I know you'll miss Max. But she'll miss you too. I bet you guys miss each other already, huh? Oh, and I think Dr. M is bringing some cookies over for you before you leave. I still can't believe that Max is letting you have some of her cookies! I mean, she eats them all the time and gains no weight what so ever! It's so unfair! And she eats ALL THE TIME TOO! I wish I could eat like that. I bet lions can eat like that to but I'm sure that they don't care since they're in the jungle or wherever they live. And isn't it like really hot where they live? I wonder if it rains would it be humid cause if it is I can't live there or else it would mess up my hair! And I can't have that happen or someone is gonna get me in a concrete room until I calm down." Is it possible for someone to say that in, what, three breaths? 'Cause if not, can someone make sure my sister is human? We're so different - I don't talk much, while she talks an inhuman amount...

"Guys, whatever you say isn't gonna make Mom change her mind. I know that and so do you," I said melodramatically. That sure was a_ mouthful_.

Anyways, if you want to know what they look like read on!

_Iggy-_ Pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, about 5'11 yada yada.

_Nudge-_ Carmel mocha skin, curly brown hair, about 5'2 yada yada

_Me-_ Olive skin, black hair, dark brown eyes in the sun, darker brown almost black eyes in a room or a house yada yada. Oh, and I'm 6' even.

**~.*MAX POV*.~**

I was in my room sulking, 'cause my best friend - _IN THE WORLD,_ might I add - is leaving! _SO NOT FAIR WORLD_! As I listen to music, my sister Ella comes in with some of my mom's chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate, despite the heat outside.

Let me describe what we look like for ya'.

_Ella-_ Tanish skin, long black/brown hair, and brown eyes.

_Angel-_ Curly blonde hair, blue eyes, pale, ivory skin.

_Gazzy-_ Blonde hair, pale, ivory skin, blue eyes. Same as his sister, but in guy form, with shorter hair.

Now that that's over I can tell you why Ella came into my room!

"Max, I brought moms cookies and some hot chocolate." _Like I can't see! _I snapped back mentally.

"Thanks Ella. Why are you in here?" I asked in a safer, calmer tone. _Fang's leaving. Fang's leaving. Fang's leaving_, I grumbled in my head.

"To tell you that we have to go over to say bye to fang before they leave for the airport. We're leaving in like, fifteen minutes, so get dressed please. Or you can wear your pajamas," She said looking sad at the mention of Fang, Iggy, and Nudge leaving.

"No… I'll get dressed. Just leave and I'll be down soon." With a nod she left. I sighed and got up to put on a tee-shirt that had all of the Marvel characters on it, **(I have that shirt!)** some skinny jeans, and a pair of blue TOMS. **(Those shoes are the best!)** before heading downstairs.

Mom and Ella were waiting. My mom was like an older version of Ella - more hispanic looking than me and my other siblings. The only thing we all have in common was our brown eyes. Except my mom had slightly darker brown eyes, while Angel and Gazzy take after our dad, Jeb. They both grabbed their stuff and we headed out to Fang's house. Which was right next door to ours. Lucky, huh?

We knocked and Fang answered. Ella and mom said hi to him and then left us alone, heading across the living room, to where everyone else was lounging around. We went upstairs to his room. I sat down on his bed, while Fang stayed by his door and stared at me. I tried to keep my face expressionless like he sometimes - cough, usually, cough - did, but I guessed I had an epic fail moment, since he came and sat by me, taking me in his warm arms. Fang started talking.

"Max... You know I don't want to leave, but I have to. I'll still be your best friend. Always and forever." I started to tear up at what he was saying, also because of the fact that he was leaving soon. "Max, I won't ever leave you 'cause I'm still in your heart, and you'll always be in mine. I'll be with you always. You can't get rid of me. Even if you tried."

"Fang, I don't know how I'm gonna' go on. You're my partner in crime. I don't know what to do," I mumbled, tears beginning to fall.

Fang looked at me and did the last thing I expected. _Hell_, I'm sure _nobody_ expected it. He gave me a small peck on the mouth. Then he whispered something in my ear.

"Max, I'll be back before you know it. Just promise me that you'll wait for me until I get back?"

I was crying at this point, although I managed to nod my head. Fang shifted until I was sitting in his lap. He began whispering soothing words to me, until I stopped crying.

After a couple minutes, Fang carefully stood me up, and walked me back downstairs into the dining room where we would be having dinner for the night. We got there as they were sitting down. _Perfect timing,_ I thought. Fang and I sat down next to each other, with our chairs flush against the other, so it was like sitting on a bench. I sat down close to him and put my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me. No one questioned us, since this was normal. We always ate like this. One of us would go to the other's house and eat. It would be switched everyday, though.

As we ate, we all tried to act casual, like nothing was wrong even though we all knew that this would be the last dinner together in a while, since Fang was leaving tomorrow morning. Dinner passed by too fast for me. 'Cause soon my family returned home, and went to bed. Before we knew it, it was the next morning, and Fang and his siblings were starting to pile into the car and head their way to the airport.

Everybody said bye, and soon I was the only one who didn't. I didn't want him to leave._ What was I supposed to do without him?_

_..._

Early morning Saturday - the day after Fang left - I grudingly got out of bed, and walked over to Fang's, first thing in the morning. This was even before _breakfast_, which was chocolate chip pancakes.

"G'Morning Julie," I greeted, stifling a yawn.

"Hi Max, what brings you here, at..." she glanced at the time on the microwave, "7:15 on a Saturday?" This time, I couldn't hold back a yawn, as Julie jumped back, plugging her nose, feigning gasping for air. "Morning breath, Max. Didn't you brush your teeth?" She choked, jokingly. All I could do, was grin, and shake my head no, before another yawn erupted.

"Fang... Aunt... Letter... Address..." I groaned sleepily, stretching my arms out. Any other Saturday, in any other summer, Fang and I would be up by 6:45, and hang out by the little creek in the woods behind our backyard. Talk, laugh, eat, maybe spar a little.

"Eager to talk to Fang?" Julie teased, retrieving her pocket calendar from her purse. "I think this is it..." she told me, writing it down on a sticky note.

"Thanks Julie!" I yelled, rushing out of their house, and back into my room next door.

"Anytime Max!" she called out laughing.

I took a clean sheet of paper out from my binder, and a pencil, as I prepared to write to Fang.

_Dear Fang,_ I began. Nah, that's too... Formal... Distant...

_Yo Fangles, _Much better...

_How was your first day at your Aunt's? Bonding time has been great, that I know for sure. Haha. Anyways, you've been gone, what, a day? and I'm bored to death. I'm sure you aren't, with all your bonding and what-not._

_Hmm... I have no clue what to write in this letter. It makes me wish that your Aunt had internet... Not that I miss seeing your amazingly ugly face, but so I can tease you about it. Comprendo? Blarg, I'm so bored. Bored bored bored. Have I mentioned I am _extremely_ bored?_

_My hand isn't bored. It's tired. But being tired is boring, so in a way, it's bored too. In a couple minutes, my mouth won't be bored doing nothing - I'll be stuffing my face with pancakes, without you. Heaven in my mouth. Yum._

_Have you ever wished you could fly? I checked out this book from the library - it's a series - about these mutant kids who have 2% DNA in them. They have to survive against these wolf-hybrids, called _Erasers_... Haha. Erasers coming to get'cha! I suggest you check it out from the library, and read it if you ever get bored, like me. That is, if your Aunt even _has_ a library nearby, since she's so out of like, _everything_._

_Anyways, I have to go inhale chocolatey goodness... Oh! And we're getting new neighbors... Have to go meet them later..._

_Reply soon! And I mean it! Don't be surprised if your room is pink, and fluffy, with unicorns pooping out rainbows, and eating butterflies, with flowers, and bright colo- get the picture?_

_All my awesomeness,_

_Max._

After I finished writing my letter, I stuck it into an envelope, and put a stamp on it. After writing my address and then Fang's Aunt's address on it, I ran outside and slid it into our mailbox, being sure to shift the red flag upwards. All I could do now was wait for him to reply.

_The letter was sent._

* * *

><p><em>Nick is hugging me... <em>Nick_ is hugging me... _Fang_ is hugging me_, Max thought. She began to reminisce in the happier memories of the "Max and Fang File Cabinet" that was probably covered in dust and cobwebs, seeing that it hadn't been opened or used for the past two years. As Max dwelled deeper into the files of her hippocampus, or the part of the brain where memories were kept, she leaned into Fang's warm arms even deeper.

...

_"I can catch you!" a toddler Fang yelled, chasing after me._

_"No you can't! You'll never catch me, you slow poke!" I squealed giddily, running away from Fang. We were in our conjoined backyards, made into one by the surrounding fence. _

_"Watch me!" He screamed back, before tackling me to the plush, green grass. We wrestled around, trying to get the better of the other for a few minutes._

_"Max! Fang! Cookies!" Mom had called, causing us to immediately stop our play, and rush into my house._

_..._

_"I'll beat you to the top!" a seven-year old me exclaimed, gesturing into the giant oak tree that stood between our two houses._

_"Wanna bet?" Fang retorted._

_"Yeah! I _challenge_ you!" I challenged. Both of us were known to never back down from a challenge, dare, what-so-ever, and I knew Fang would agree._

_"Okay then, let's do it!" he replied, walking over to the base of the tree._

_"Ready? One-Two-Three-GO!" I rushed out in one breath, ascending the tree branch by branch, Fang milliseconds behind me, slowly gaining speed. His dark eyes were crossed in deep concentration, and determination. _Ha, as if he thought he'd win...

_Three more branches..._

_Two more..._

_Only one..._

_"I WIN!" Fang and I whooped simultaneously. We stopped quickly, realizing that we both claimed we had climbed the tree before the other._

_"No way!_ I _won!" I argued, as Fang shouted,_

_"You started earlier! _I_ won!"_ _His face was contorted into a stubborn expression, and I knew that he wouldn't give this up. Well... That means..._

_"REMATCH!" I yelled, before quickly heading back down the tree, Fang at my finger-tips._

_..._

A different memory came into play. The one from the summer two years ago, when we were thirteen/fourteen-ish.

_"Max... You know I don't want to leave, but I have to. I'll still be your best friend. Always and forever." I started to tear up at what he was saying, also because of the fact that he was leaving soon. "Max, I won't ever leave you 'cause I'm still in your heart, and you'll always be in mine. I'll be with you always. You can't get rid of me. Even if you tried."_

_"Fang, I don't know how I'm gonna' go on. You're my partner in crime. I don't know what to do," I mumbled, tears beginning to fall._

_He looked at me and did the last thing I expected. Hell, I'm sure nobody expected it. He gave me a small peck on the mouth. Then he whispered something in my ear._

_"Max, I'll be back before you know it. Just promise me that you'll wait for me until I get back?"_

_..._

_A small kiss. A soft one. A _comforting_ one. Max's _first_ one. From Fang_. The guy Max hated for never replying to her letter.

That single thought caused Max to pull back from Fang's concealing embrace, a look of confusement and shock apparent on both of their faces. "I... er... uhm... BYE!" she shouted nervously, before sprinting back to her house, Fang still staring behind her.

Fang sighed, trying to recollect all the past, and current memories, and straighten them out in his screwed up mind. As he held Max in his arms, Fang recalled all the good times together, adding that one moment, in two-years, to it.

_If only Max had sent that letter, they'd both be happy, and friends. Maybe even more... _Fang thought. But she didn't send the letter. And _she_ hated him. His life was _already_ messed up, since the beginning of high school. Add your first break up, with a girl you loved, and the rest comes toppling down.

_You shouldn't love. You'll only get hurt. _And that's when Fang decided he'd never love again.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thanks for all the favoritingalerting/reviewing!**

**What will happen? Read the next chapter to find out! Cause you won't know until you do!**

**Oh wait... The next chapter isn't out yet, hehe... Well... Wait for the next!**

~_Serenaisbestezrq387_ and _Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:)_ Out!


	4. And So It Starts

**Author's Note: **Hey guys this is Serena And Haley here to give you this awesomeness, that is in the form of a chapter! Enjoy!

_Profitez de ce chapitre! **("Enjoy the Chapter" in French, thanks to google translate!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>~.*SUCKERS OF LOVE*.~<strong>

**Chapter 4- **And So It Starts...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~.*FANG*.~<strong>**

I got off the plane and looked around for my Aunt. I saw her standing near some escalators in all her pink glory. Once she saw me she started waving wildly at me, Nudge, and Iggy as we walked over to her. I took a deep breath, lasting two seconds, before she squashed me in a hug.

"Hi Nick, Monique, and Jeff! How are you? You all look so big and strong, and I can't wait for you to see Sam again!" She smiled at us all, showing her straight white teeth, as she ushered me to the car after we'd gotten my stuff. Sam was my cousin. And the last time he visited he got mad at me cause he liked Max but she ignored him and he took it out on me. Well tried. He wanted to beat me up but he's the one who got beat. I think he has anger issues, especially since our Aunt doesn't have internet access.

Once we were at the car we put all our stuff in the trunk and made our way towards her house. _Joy._

When we got to her - _pink_ - house, I saw Sam standing in front of the door. I bet he thought that since I was coming, so would Max. _Sucks for him._ He came down to help with the luggage but I could see his face fall when he saw that Max wasn't with me. _Well guess what? I ain't so happy for having to see you. And by the looks of Iggy and Nudge's faces, neither are they._

Anyways, they took me to the room that I'd be staying in and left me to set everything up, before guiding Nudge to hers, since Iggy and I were sharing.

The room was fairly small for two people. It had a set of dressers, a computer desk - without an internet accessible computer -, a lamp, and a grey rug that went with the crème walls. The beds were on opposite sides of a closet that had some pillows and blankets on the floor waiting for somebody to use them. I sighed and started hanging up my clothes, while Iggy solemnly laid on his bed. That took me about half an hour - and a half hour for him to sleep - so it was about 6:30. I heard Sam calling us all down for dinner.

Nudging Iggy awake, I went to my door and took another look at the room thinking of Max. At the dinner table it was pretty silent. Very little conversation since only Sam and Aunt Susanwere talking. And it was awkward conversation too. She tried to talk to me but I was giving her short answers that didn't leave any room for discussing, and Aunt Susan eventually gave up. Not even Nudge, the chatterbox, said a peep. She was probably missing Ella.

All I wanted to do was go back home where Max was. I don't understand why she couldn't come with me. It _WAS_ summer after all.

After dinner I went upstairs to take a shower. Did I mention how my aunt loves pink? If not here it is: Her whole house is pink. No joke. I went into the bathroom only to find pink shower curtains, pink toilet cover, even pink tile to match the pink soap! Even the _towels_ were pink. Although I highly dislike Sam, I couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for having to live in a pink house.

I sighed and stepped into the shower. As I was in there, I thought of Max. Max, and that kiss I gave her. Max, and how I miss her already even though it's only been a day. Maybe even less! Then I thought, _W__hen is she going to send that letter?_

* * *

><p>Fang sighed, and stretched out on his bed. He looked towards the window, on the side of Max's house, and spotted Max furiously pacing her room, cheeks flushed, but pulling her hair out.<p>

She was so confused on whether she hated Fang. She thought she did, until this afternoon, when they had shared a special moment, free from insults and arguing. But they were in mourning, so did that count?

Fang too, was confused out of his mind. He was a bright student, one of the top, but when it came to feelings, he wasn't the greatest. Hadn't he just poured _Coke_ on the head of the girl he _hugged_ not even ten minutes ago?

They both had more shared memories, than separate ones, until the summer before high school. The summer, where the memories weren't common with the other. The summer, where Max had lost her best friend, and Fang had lost his.

Max's mother called for dinner, but Max didn't come stumbling down the stairs, as usual, to try and get the first serving before Ella, Angel, and Gazzy. In fact, she hadn't come down at all. Since Max had a high metabolism, she _never_ missed dinner, and Valencia immediately knew something was up.

In Fang's house, he was alone. His parents were working, Nudge was at a friends, and Iggy was in his room, creating a new "experiment" with a _do not disturb_. _Caution: Explosive_ sign hanging out on his doorknob. It was the normal dinner time, but Fang wasn't hungry. Instead, he remained flat on his bed, watching the tree between the two houses sway in the wind. The leaves were changing color, from a green to various shades of orange, red, and yellow.

_Max..._ he thought. Although he hated her - or at least _thought_he did - there were so many things to admire about Max. Her strength, surge of protectiveness, passion, loyalty, beaut - _No_. He shouldn't be thinking of Max like that. He just broke up with his girl friend, so his emotional shield was cracked - that's all. This wasn't him. It was just too open and emotional to be him.

Max was locked herself in her room, after convincing her mom that everything was alright. It wasn't. Her _ex-_best friend was suddenly _broken_ - something Max had never seen in the entire thirteen years they had been friends. He was always the strong one. The rock. The hard-core guy. Someone to protect you, and look after you. And now... all those layers he had built up were shattered.

They didn't seem to be in a fighting period at the moment. But who says they were going to stay that way the next day? Especially when a certain girl gets in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you like it?<strong>

**Don't worry, the "girl" isn't Lissa. Or Brigid. **

**Thank you for all the encouragement. REVIEW please! And you'll figure out what happened that summer... Try to guess! **

_~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) _and _Serenaisbestezrq387_ says good bye!


	5. Hey, the Jerk's Coming!

**HOLA PEOPLE! It's Haley (FBASC) and Serena (SIBEZRQ387)! We haven't updated in like _forever_, but here it is! And on Leap Year! Even better, eh? Haha here's the awesometastical chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>~.*SUCKERS OF LOVE*.~<strong>

**Chapter 5- **Hey, the Jerk's Coming!

* * *

><p><strong>~.*SAM POV*.~<strong>

Mom sent me to get the mail. She's always ordering me around, to do this, to do that. To do anything she doesn't want to in our flippin' _pink_ house. No wonder Dad left. She's a pink-a-holic.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my mom and all, but she's such a pink obsessed freak. My room's the only one with a decent color. That's why I can never have any friends over to play a game of football or anything. What rumors would the jocks spread in high school next year? Also,my mom is living the _last_ century. Seriously, she'll walk around the house with – pink – hair curlers in her hair.

Ever heard of a curling iron? That's what they're for. To curl hair quicker and easier.

And to make it worse, she doesn't even have internet! And _I_ don't have a cell phone. Do you know how humiliating it is to get a girl's phone number, and give you yours, saying it's your _house__ phone_? They'll tell you to shred their number, and not talk to them ever again.

I've been trying to get Max's number for _years_ now. I bet you when I do, she'll ask for mine. And you know what I'll say? "My home number is..." And then Max would laugh that pretty laugh of hers, embarrassing me even further. I can't buy my own phone. Mom refuses to give me allowance, unlike everyone else's parents, and I can't use my birthday or Christmas money, because she makes me put it into my bank account.

Life sucks here, in pink-la-la-land.

So I went out to get the mail. Only a few things were in there, and I rummaged through the pile.

_Bank..._

_Times Magazine..._

_Letter from Max..._

Wait, a letter from Max? I felt energy surge up through my chest, as I laid it on the top of the stack and examined it closer. _My_ Max had finally sent a letter to me. I knew this day would come.

_Maximum Martinez_

_4526 Abigail King Dr._

_Phoenix, Arizona 92856_

This actually was from Max! That's her address! I hurriedly read the rest of the envelope.

_Fang Ride_

_3092 Sun Pink LN _

_Leesburg, Virginia 78201_

__That was _my _address! And then my blood stopped cold. It wasn't for me. It was for my lamo of a cousin Fang, that Mom doted on. I was so angry, I could contain my rage in. I shredded it up with my bare hands, and furiously stomped back into the house, making sure to dump the shreds into the trash bin on the way in.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Max saw Fang walking in the halls and thought she should go say something about Emmalee and see how he's doing. But she didn't, because she bumped into someone. That someone turned out to be Kevin. Kevin was… in short, a player. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was kinda cute – at least if Max was into players. He had dated at least <em>half<em> of the female population in this school, and the semester wasn't even over. So yeah, a player.

When he saw it was a girl he had bumped into, the angry face he once had etched on his face melted into a sly smirk.

Max couldn't help but think, _Kevin's smirk is nothing like Fang's nice, cute, sexy, adora- eh hem, pay no mind to that_. His smirk was just a hungry lust filled one. It might've been there because he knew that Max would _never_ go out with him, but who knows?

Just then, his girlfriend Jamie came by, grabbed him and kissed him, turning what could seem as an innocent kiss to a sloppy, scarring, make-out session. Max wished she didn't have to see that, but the damage was done already.

She shoved past them, muttering profanities, for she had just lost where Fang had slunk off to. A callused, but gentle hand jerked out from a door, grabbing Max's arm, pulling her into an empty classroom.

_Oh my god, I'm gonna die! Goodbye cruel world! Make some cookies for me in Heaven! _Max whipped around, ready to punch the daylights out of her kidnapper. But she didn't glare down her kidnapper to smithereens. She stood in shock, a few inches away from Fang.

"What do you want?" Max quietly screeched, voice raspy from being out of breath due to her previous inner freak out. He looked at Max for about three minutes, just staring at her. Max was glad she had lunch next period... Or else she'd be late. But no one wants to be late to lunch either!

"I need to talk to you." Max looked at him pointedly, her chocolate eyes seeming to say _"No dip, you randomly pulled me into an _empty_ classroom so we can kiss like all enemies do, even if they have a partial treaty"_. He still didn't say anything.

"Well what is it?" Fang continued his stare, fixing it on the door behind Max. It was quiet again for another six minutes. Six minutes for Max's stomach to grumble to death. And then, he said something she hadn't expected.

"Remember my cousin? Sam?" Max nodded, glad the half-conversation was actually getting somewhere. "Well I know how you hate him, but I wanted to tell you that he's going to be staying with us for about two weeks." He looked back into Max's eyes once again, and there was a moment of silence and tranquility. And then after that moment, Max lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. Hope you liked it! And HAPPY LEAP YEAR!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

~_Author's of Awesomeness _aka _Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute_ ~:) and _Serenaisbestezrq387_


	6. Surprise!

**Holy ****smokes, we haven't updated in a month! So so so so so so so sorry! But thank you for all your kind reviews.**

**So here we are, ****Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute****, and ****Serenaisbestezrq387**** to present to you, chapter six of ****Suckers of Love****!**

**Enjoy dears :)**

* * *

><p>~.* <strong>SUCKERS OF LOVE<strong> *.~

**Chapter 6- Surprise!**

* * *

><p><strong>~.*MAX POV*.~<strong>

_I wonder what Fang's doing right now,_ I thought while I walked around my block. I had nothing to do while Fang was gone... _Well don't _I_ feel like a nube._

I sent my letter to him a couple weeks ago, so he should be arriving soon. He promised that he was coming home early. _I hope it's soon,_ I thought bitterly. I had already painted Fang's room, since I figured he wasn't going to send the letter back if he was coming today.

I walked until I circled around, coming to a stop in front of Nudge's house, to see if she wanted to come over. I walked up to her front door and knocked three times. Her mom answered.

"Hello Mrs. Navad – I mean Julie. Is Monique – Er, Nudge here?" I asked politely as I was welcomed into the house. I hadn't talked to Mrs –_ Julie_ much, since Fang, Nudge, and Iggy had left, excluding the time when she let me paint Fang's room.

"Hi Max," Julie said warmly. She raised an eyebrow, as I had asked about Nudge, rather than Fang. "She's upstairs; you can go on up."

"Thank you." I said as she went into the kitchen. I walked upstairs and into Nudges' room. She was on her bed listening to some sort of pop music. Nudge looked up as I came in.

"Hey Maxie how's it been? Can I go to your house 'cause I'm _sooo _bored here! The only thing I have to entertain me is music and it's not as fun as you would think it is. Unless you think that it's not fun at all, but _I_ think that you would like music cause you know you're you!" I stared at her for a second, seeing if she would go on, but she didn't, _thank god_! That wasn't even a quarter of what she could speak! I guess being at her Aunt's house toned her down.

"Yeeeeaaaaah…. Yes, you can come over to my house. I think Ella has some of our friends over but you can come anyways!"

"ZOMG! What are their names? Do I know them? Whats their favorite color? Do they have any pets? If they do what a-"

"Oops is that my hand on your face? I'm sorry! I wonder how that got there anyway! Sooo! We are going to my house right now and you can ask them all those _wooooonderful_ questions when you meet them! And their names are Lissa and Maya. They are nice unless you get them mad. Kind of like you!" I laughed and walked out of the room with a half-scowling, half-smiling Nudge behind me.

We laughed and joked and just talked until we got to my house (which was the next house over). I opened the door, and closed it once both Nudge and I were inside. I saw Lissa, Maya, and Ella on the couch watching 'The Lion King'. BEST MOVIE EVER! Well it's in my top 5.

"Hey girls. Lissa, Maya, this is Nudge. Nudge this is Lissa and Maya. Now lets watch the movie!" By the end of it, all four of them were sobbing because of how sweet it is, and how sad it is, all at the same time. _Man they're such girls,_ I thought as I watched them cry. I was teary-eyed a bit, but not full out sobbing like the others. I was just anticipating Fang's arrival, and how I would react. Then there was a knock at the door. Letting the others stay at the couches, I got up and walked over to the front door, not caring how my face looked.

I opened the door, to find the one, and_ only_ Fang.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. That... That <em>dickhead<em> was coming back. Oh the endless amount of times he had attempted to flirt with her. The infinite amount of times she had to turn him down – none to kindly either. He was persistent, Max had to admit. But it was freaking annoying.

Sam.

He was worse than Fang.

Worse than _Kevin_. Okay, maybe not, but he wasn't the best. Far from it, actually.

So when Fang told Max that Sam was visiting, she shoved Fang out of her way, his back hitting a desk. She let of a streak of profanities for a long while, so long that Fang had to bite his tongue from making a remark on how beautiful girls like her shouldn't speak that way. Her eyes had darkened considerably, as she was filled with hatred and contempt from the news. Her hands clenched and unclenched, nails digging deeper and deeper into her red palms.

Fang had wondered for a second, what would she do to him if it had all been a prank – which it wasn't. His bastard of a cousin was actually coming to visit. And for two whole weeks, like Fang had told her just a few minutes ago.

Max was now leaning on the wall, trying to take deep breaths in and out to cool the fire raging in her abdomen. She turned, head facing the wall, and began knocking her forehead repeatedly on it.

"Idiot... Hate him... Stupid..." Max muttered under her breath. Fang got up from where he had fallen on the ground, and walked over to where Max was banging her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly pulling her away from the wall.

"Stop Max. Stop hurting yourself," he said softly, but in a commanding tone. Max froze at the touch of his arms around her waist, but she stopped either way. Slowly, she turned around in Fang's grip, looking up at him, eyes wide. _What was he doing? Why is he so close?_

His eyes were so bottomless and full of concern, and she couldn't analyze the way she was feeling. This was _Fang_ we're talking about! The conceited, popular jerk aka her_ ex-best friend_. Emotions like this weren't normal.

He couldn't find it in himself to hate her. Sure, she was extremely stubborn most – all – the time, but she had a grace and air to her that made Fang not be able to ignore her for the rest of his life. He couldn't stop himself from leaning closer and closer to her face, despite the fact that –

The door slammed open. She stood in the middle of the doorway, her hands on her hips. Her blonde hair was curled in ringlets to perfection, and her face was coated with much more make-up than what would appear to be natural. She wore a tight, white t-shirt, her neon tank top showing through, and short, jean shorts. Her full lips were pulled into a snarl, her green eyes narrowed in anger.

"Step away from my boyfriend you slut!" she snarled. Fang groaned inwardly. It was her. _Abby. _His new "girlfriend".

* * *

><p><strong>So... Fang's got a girlfriend... but he may have a thing for Max... Uh oh...<strong>

**HAVE FUN FANGY!**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute-Serenaisbestezrq387 out!**


	7. HI! And go die in a hole

**YAYA! Early update! **

* * *

><p>~.* <strong>SUCKERS OF LOVE<strong> *.~

**Chapter 7- **HI! And go die in a hole.

* * *

><p><strong>~.*MAX POV*.~<strong>

What is Fang doing here? I mean after practically _ignoring_ me all summer, he pops up at the door! Why can't he go 'poof' like the grumpy emo fairy he is, and disappear? My life would've been a hell lot easier to deal with.

Despite the anger bubbling internally, I muster the most deathly glare I had and shot it at him. And he didn't even flinch. All Fang did was glare back.

"Howdy Fang," I said sarcastically. "Nice to hear from you _once_ in the _entire_ summer break. Did'ja miss me?"

"I want my room back to black. Now," he said, glaring me down.

"Sorry mista' but a deal was a deal. I said hi, so _please_, just leave and die in a hole!" With that, I slammed the door shut on his face, and marched back to where the Lissa, Maya, and Nudge were still sniffling. Ella had probably gone to the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Lissa wondered. "He's kinda cute..." I scowled at her.

"No. He. Isn't."

"Okay _okay_, he _isn't_ cute. I got it!" she commended. "But that doesn't mean I can't talk to him..." Lissa trailed off.

"He seems emo..." Maya mused. "I like him! Probably someone fun to piss off..." And _that_ is why I like Maya.

"Hey! He's _my_ brother!" Nudge exclaimed, and both Lissa and Maya froze, turning to look at her.

"Oops?"

"Nah, it's fine, he's been acting really weird lately, ever since we got to our Aunt's house," Nudge told them. She's got that right. Is he PMS-ing or _what_? Deciding not to reply to my letter... I bet he didn't even read that series I recommended to him! "But Max, isn't he your best friend? Like you two were practically joined at the hip before this summer. You did _everything _together!"

Lissa turned to me. "Wait, so you can talk to him, but I can't? We're new here, you can't expect us to _not_ make friends!"

"He's not my friend," I grumbled. "At least not now, he isn't," I added under my breath.

"Hey, I have to go!" Nudge said. "My mom just texted me... Time for lunch... I'll see you all later, 'kay? I can tell, we're all going to be besties!" she squealed before running out the door.

You could hear her running up the steps of her house. "FAA-NG!" she sung loudly. "TIME FOR LUN – Oh. My. God. When did you redecorate your room! It's soooo totally amazing! You're an artist... Look at that unicorn! Can you paint my room Fang? Please? PWETTY PWEASE?" You could hear a door slam shut.

I snickered, before I looked at Maya and Lissa. "What?" I snapped indignantly.

"What on _earth_ did you do to his room?" they cried simultaneously.

Smirking, I replied, "Redecorated it."

* * *

><p>Max jumped away at the noise from the door. The blonde girl standing by the entrance would be kind of pretty if she was to get rid of all that gunk on her face. Her shirt was about three sizes too small, as were her shorts. When Max looked back up, she saw that the blonde bimbo was glaring at her.<p>

The girl walked up to Max and pushed her away from Fang. Fang sighed as he knew what she was going to say to Max.

"Who do you think you are trying to steal my boyfriend you slut!" she snarled, with a too high-pitched voice, that it seemed almost unnatural.

Max jumped away from fang and looked at Abby for a second. Fang who knew where things were going turned to Abby and said, "Abby, Max wasn't doing anything wrong. You just came at a really bad time. I promise." He sighed, knowing that if Max didn't keep her self control, things weren't going to turn out so well.

Abby looked at Max, gave a weak glare before she promptly turned and walked away with her hips shaking a bit too much to be normal. Almost everything about her was... Fake. Fang paused for a minute to think of something to say then turned to Max and said,

"Sorry about Abby. She's a bit... much. But she's not that bad. I wa_-_ _am,_ going to break up with her." Max looked at Fang for three whole minutes then said with confusion clear across her face,

"But if you just got with her yesterday, why are you breaking up with her already?" That was one of the thing's Fang lov- liked about Max. You could always tell what she was thinking. No matter what it was. But that was also one of the thing's that were different with Fang and Max.

"Well," Fang said with awkwardness clear in his voice. "She's kind of clingy, and whiny, and she flirts with any guy within a three inch radius."

"Oh. But I thought that you just got together...?" Max said with even more confusion. It seemed as if she waved off the fact Fang had a total slut for a girlfriend, and was more focused on the fact that he was breaking up with her after a day.

"Well we did. I just don't like her anymore. I'm more into sexy girls," Fang said with a smirk, his cocky attitude back into place. Max glared at him and walked away after saying.

"Too bad the only person sexy here, is me."

And with that, Max left Fang staring after her.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Hope you liked your little bonus chapter!<strong>


	8. GIVE HIM HELL

**Back again :) Sorry for the wait...**

* * *

><p>~.* <strong>SUCKERS OF LOVE<strong> *.~

**Chapter 8- Give Him Hell**

* * *

><p><strong>~.*MAX POV*.~<strong>

I walked upstairs when Maya and Lissa left. I knew that they were starting to like Fang. That might be a bit of a problem…

Going to my room, I grabbed what I needed: undergarments, a tank top, and shorts. I walked the short distance to the bathroom and went in. Stripping down, and turned the water to steaming hot, I stepped in letting the hot water wash all my troubles away.

When I got out I wrapped a towel on my head, put my clothes on and went to my room. But there was a person sitting on my bed. Fang. I stared for a while then said.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I was happy - and alive - to say that he jumped a bit.

"I wanted to tell you to change my room back to what it was. All, completely and utterly _black,_" he told me calmly.

"Sorry, no can do. But _you _can change it back. Now get out of my room," I snapped at him sharply. I turned off the bedroom ceiling light, pushed him off of my bed and got under the covers. I felt the bed dip and thought, '_he better not be doing what I think he's doing._' Then I felt two very strong arms pull me to an equally strong chest. I craned my head to see Fang with his eyes closed starting to sleep.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I tried to push away but he kept me close, locked in his embrace. Fang even had the nerve to tell me to - and I quote - "Shut your pie hole Max. I'm trying to sleep."

So I shrugged and went to sleep as I happily dreamed of rainbows.

If you believed that, then please go get your head checked. Right now.

What _really_ happened was I tried to tell him that I was sorry and I'd paint his room back tomorrow. He opened his eyes and looked at me to see if I was lying. I guess he decided I wasn't 'cause he got up and left.

As I watched Fang leave he turned around and said, "You know since we don't have school tomorrow I'll come by nice and early to pick you up." With that he winked and left. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was _'I'm going to give him hell tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><em>My God... Did she just say that? <em>Fang thought, as he stared at the door of the empty classroom. Max had recently departed, making him the only person there. Fang shook his head to clear his thoughts, and headed out the door in search of his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend, Abby.

He didn't know _why_ he got with her in the first place. With his broken heart and all because of Emmalee, Fang wasn't thinking right. Sure, girls had gone after him all the time, but he had Emmalee, and that was the only girl he needed in his life. But now that she was gone, a part of Fang that kept him stable was gone too.

So Fang decided he was going to try out all the girls to see if they'd fit the missing piece of him, like a jigsaw puzzle.

It obviously wasn't Abby.

As he walked down the deserted hallway, to the girls restroom where Abby surely was primping up her make-up, Fang wondered how she would react. Lots of screaming for sure.

"Abby?" he called into the empty corridor where the sinks were. "Abby?"

The sound of heels clacking on the ground was audible, as Abby appeared, freshened up. "Oh Fang!" She threw herself at him, keeping him in her viper-like embrace. Abby planted a kiss on Fang's lips, sticky from the new coat of lip gloss. "I was worried about you, you know," Abby pouted. "Helpless girls throwing themselves at you, for their hero to come and save them. I only feel pity for that one girl, what was her name? Maxine? Ugh, such an _ugly_ name. She's totally pathetic."

Fang glared at her. "Max'll never be as pathetic as you are." For some reason, he felt the need to defend Max, because she was his - _what were they actually?_ Friends? Enemies? Neighbors? That'll have to do.

Her wide eyes enlarged, as she giggled nervously. "I'm sorry honey, did I hear you wrong? Did you just call me pathetic?" He nodded, smiling on the inside. _This was just _gold_._

"No Abby," Fang replied patiently, as he wriggled out of her grip. "We're done." Abby began tearing up.

"W-What? B-B-B-But, I love you!" she whined, while crying simultaneously.

Fang sighed dramatically. "Sorry Abby, the feeling's not mutual."

"I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU!" she screamed.

"Yet you don't even know me," was his reply. She ran out of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. _What a drama queen_.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it's short, but we were in a rush! We might update soon so look out. But no promises!<strong>


	9. Why my life?

**Hey guys! Early update for you all!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>~.*SUCKERS OF LOVE*.~<strong>

**Chapter 9- ****Why my life?**

* * *

><p><strong>~.*MAX*.~<strong>

The next day someone, pulled me out of bed. Literally. Two words. Not fun. I tried to fight him off, 'cause I knew it was Fang. But if you try to fight a Fang at 6:30 in the morning, you are going to lose. No doubt about that! That doesn't mean you can hold a grudge.

He dragged me outside and into his room. Then he threw me down on his bed, which was now in the middle of his room instead of the side like it normally was. I just stared at him wide-eyed. You would too, if some guy who used to be your friend kidnapped you from your _nice cozy bed_ and took you to his not as warm house then dumped you on his _cold_ mattress.

Oh, and you're wearing a very tight tank top that was cut an inch below your chest area, and shorts that were very short because they had gotten higher when you slept. Now you understand, huh? Again, I repeat: NOT FUN. "What the hell Fang? I was sleeping you know? You should too; it's only six thirty something in the morning, might I add!" I screamed in a whisper. You can figure that one out on your own.

He smirked his trademark smirk and told me to start painting. I glared at him for a moment, then shrugged and did what he said. The cold woke me, seeing Fang decided to drag me out of my - I repeat - warm bed into the chilly morning. He sat down on his bed and watched me. When I turned around I caught him staring at my butt.

"Look away perv. My eyes are up here. And if you don't want to look there, you are more then welcome to paint _YOUR_ room with me," I told him with a straight face. He looked at my face, got up, took off his shirt, then picked up a paint brush. I couldn't help but stare for little bit…

Of course I looked away before he caught me, and continued painting the room black.

**~.*FANG*.~ (that's a new one huh? Well kinda….)**

I got up this morning around 6:00 to go get Max, so she could start painting my room black. I put on some clothes and left to go get her. When I opened her door- yes I know where the spare is- I wrote a note to her family, so her parents wouldn't get worried about her, and went upstairs to retrieve Max.

I found her all nice snuggled up in her blankets up until her torso. When I continued staring, I was quick to realize that her shirt was cut a bit _too _much. Why do girls do that in the first place? Anyways I grabbed her and she started kicking and thrashing although I knew _she_ knew it was me. Any other guy would be on the ground right now because of her kicking. Not to brag or anything…

When I reached my house, I used my awesom

e ninja skills and opened my door with Max still thrashing over my shoulder. She didn't weigh much but _wow_ she could kick. I walked upstairs to my room and threw her down on my bed.

The first thing she said was, "What the hell Fang? I was sleeping you know? You should too; it's only six thirty something in the morning, might I add!" She screamed/whispered it. Yeah I don't get it either. I'd just go with it though...

But as she started to paint, I thought of how good she looked in those short and cut off tank top. Then I saw her butt. And _then _she caught me staring at her and said,

"Look away perv. My eyes are up here. And if you don't want to look there you are more then welcome to paint _YOUR_ room with me." So I took off my shirt, 'cause it would get hot, and I started painting. I caught her staring too, though I didn't say anything... Who _knows_ what she'd do if I called her a hypocrite.

As we painted in silence, I thought back to when we were best friends. I wished I could get that back, those _fourteen __years_ were the good days when I had a best friend who knew everything about me, and vice versa. If only I could rewind time. There was one thing I could never tell her though. Well two, I guess. One was that I liked her then. And two, was that I wish she was my girlfriend now. _Why my life?_

* * *

><p>School was out.<p>

Fang hadn't seen Max for the rest of the day. She had probably played hooky for the rest of the day, to blow off some steam, and seethe in peace, rather than the loud roar of the high school environment. He walked quickly and smoothly to his sleek black car, in no hurry at all to get home.

There was a high chance he was there already.

So Fang slumped back in his leather seats, basking in the warm sun's rays. _Hah, Iggy. I am _not_ a vampire, despite what you think. Do I _look_ like I sparkle?_ He thought about his brother in a different high school, and wondered how he had reacted to the 'great news'. Hell, Fang believed his mom didn't even think the news was great. She was always a bit iffy about him and his too saccharine 'innocence'.

He closed his eyes, and reclined in his seat. Fang was too - for the lack of a better term - _pissed_ to drive his butt back home. Images flashed behind his closed eyelids, and before Fang knew it, he had fallen asleep.

_..._

_"Mommy!" Ella squealed, running and giving her mother a hug. It was the end of Max and Fang's first day of first grade, and Ella and Nudge's first day of kindergarten. Valencia, Max and Ella's mom gave Ella a gigantic bear hug, engulfing her in her arms. Next was Max's hug, then Fang's, then Nudge's._

_"How was your first day of school munchkins?" Valencia asked as she settled all the kids in the car. Max and Fang scowled simultaneously, while Nudge and Ella's smiles brightened even more, if possible. "Max," she said sternly. "What did we say about scowling, sweetie?" She made a funny face, which Max saw in the rear-view mirror._

_Max sighed, smiling a bit. "Not to."_

_"And Fang?" Valencia questioned._

_"Scowling is not healthy for munchkins," he quoted from Valencia herself. She smiled at Fang, and he gave a small one in return. Both children weren't the happiest, for their parents had decided to dress them in matching outfits. Khaki pants, and white shirts._

_..._

_When they first received the outfits, two nights before the first day of school, both had taken an immediate disliking to it. It was too scratchy, too stiff, too _white_, was what Fang had complained himself. So, he had gone to where Julie, his mother, kept the matches, and tried to light it on fire. _

_Being only seven, he didn't quite know how to strike a match on the match box, and his attempts were a fail. Soon enough, Julie came into the kitchen, and saw her baby boy holding a box of matches and his clothes._

_"Fang! What in the _world_ are you doing?"_ _she cried, gathering the matches from his hand, as well as the shirt and pants. _

_"Do I have to wear that?" Fang begged at his mother's feet. __  
><em>

_She shook her head. "Of course!" _

_Later on, Max explained to Fang what had become of her outfit, and why her mother had left to get a new one._

At the same time, Max had taken her outfit to the bathroom. She was much more secretive about disposing of her clothes. Dumping it into the toilet, Max pulled hard on the handle, in attempt to flush it down the toilet. The hole was clogged, and each time Max flushed, the more water seeped out. Soon, it was streaming out of the door to the bathroom.

Thankfully, Valencia had been passing by, when her feet touched something wet. She looked down. Water. "Mommy!" she heard her child cry, as she bravely pushed the door open. And there Max was, clothes sopping wet, and new first-day-of-school outfit halfway down the toilet drain.

"Max!" she scolded, fishing the clothes out of the toilet bowl. "Why on earth did you do that?"

Max looked down, and shrugged. "It was icky." Valencia groaned.

"You're still wearing it." Max looked at her, mouth open.

"But it's dirty!" she cried, her arms frantically pointing to the wet bundle of clothes.

Valencia walked out of the bathroom, and sighed. "Which is why you're getting a new one..."

_By the time Max was done telling her story, seven-year-old Fang was cracking up. "You! Flushed it down! The _toilet_?" he managed to sputter out in between gasps of air. Max was grinning triumphantly, and nodded her head._

_"Yeah. But Mum's making me clean the bathroom," she sighed, depressed. Fang grinned._

_"But you're not going to be alone." She smiled widely, her front two teeth missing._

_"Really?"_

_"That's what best friend's do," he replied, grabbing onto her hand._

_"And we're best friends..." Max said, clutching his hand tightly._

_"Best friends forever," finished Fang._

_..._

_It was the first day of middle school. Max and Fang were eleven, as they anxiously waited for the school bus to arrive at school. What was middle school like? What were the teachers like? Would they have any friends?_

_They only knew the answer to the last one. They'd have each other. After all, Max and Fang were best friends._

_"Hey Fang," Max began, as she fingered the straps of the bag on her shoulders. He raised his head up in response, to show he was listening. Max exhaled deeply, and leaned closer to Fang to whisper something in his ear. "I'm... nervous," she admitted._

_Fang raised an eyebrow. Maximum Ride, nervous? It was unthinkable. Especially for something as petty as beginning a new school. He took her hand in his own, and she calmed down by this movement. "You'll be fine," he whispered. "You'll have me," and then he kissed her cheek, before walking off the bus, stopping at the front of the aisle._

_"Coming, Max?" he smiled. She grinned in response. _

_And Fang was right. Life was all good._

_..._

_He walked into the doors of a new school alone, for the first time. Max was no longer his best friend, and he had become silent, almost mute. She, in return became more sarcastic and closed off as well. _

_Fang was anxious. He did't have his long time best friend beside him, reassuring him that they'll still be together, because quite frankly, they weren't. _

_His dark eyes scanned the halls, and spotted a girl. She had auburn curls, and bright green eyes, which mesmerized him as she walked closer, almost shyly. Despite Fang's name, he didn't bite._

_"Hi, I'm Emmalee... Er, could you help me around here?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"I'm a freshman -"_

_"Oh! I'm sorry- you - well, you looked older! -"_

_"-but I'd be happy to accompany you around," Fang smirked at Emmalee's blushing face._

_"Thank you, umm..."_

_"Fang."_

_She nodded. "Thank you Fang!" Emmalee held out her arm. "Shall we?"_

_Fang smiled for once, since summer began, and took her outstretched arm. Arm in arm, they walked down the halls, unnoticed by a fumbling Max and her new best friend, Maya._

_..._

Fang awoke with a start, and checked his phone. It was 5:15, and he had three missed calls, and one voice mail. He checked that first.

_"Hey Fang, this is Val. Max isn't here, so I was wondering if she was with you... Well, if she is, be back by six for dinner..."_ Yes, their families still shared their meals together,_ "and if she isn't... Find her. Thanks, Val." _

Max wasn't back at her house yet? That was surprising, yet unsurprising. But he knew where she was.

Starting up the engine, he backed out of the school parking lot, and drove to the place he knew Max'd be.

The old shack, by the park, hidden away in the forest.

And that's where he went to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>So now we know that he likes Max. But what about Max?<strong>

**And what'll happen when Sam's back? But holy crap, this was long. LOOOONNNNGGG! You're welcome!**

**Do us a favor and review? Por favor? Please? Hehe...**

**Well, hope you enjoyed :)**

**Good bye for now!**

**~_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute_ and _Serenaisbestezrq387_. Or, together, _Authors of Awesomeness!_**


	10. What We Could've Been

**LATE UPDATE, huh? Well be prepared for another one... tomorrow!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~.* <strong>SUCKERS OF LOVE<strong> *.~

**Chapter 10-** What We Could've Been

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

So when we finally finished painting Fang's room we just sat on his bed. Well he sat I was lying down on the bed. I was just staring at the ceiling when the bed dipped. I looked over and saw Fang staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

"What are you staring at Fangy?"

"You." I looked at him with a funny face.

"Why?" He grabbed my face and made me look at him .

"Need something Mr. Emo?" He sat up and looked at me. So stared back. Don't you hate it when guys have beautiful eyelashes? I do! You know what? Forget all that. It need not be remembered.

"I'm kind of hungry right now. What about you to Max?" I thought for a second.

"Yeah. I could eat something." So I sat up and we left the room to eat food.

"So are we going to go out or are do you want me to cook?" I said already going towards the pantry.

"MAX STEP AWAY FROM THE FOOD! Remember the last time?" I looked down and remembered.

"I told you to give me flour but you didn't."

"I didn't think that you would grab the baby powder!"

"Oh well."

So I sat on the counter while Fang cooked us some lasagna. I looooove that stuff! It's filled with cheese and meat! Who wouldn't love that?

"Max time to eat."

"I'm coming. Don't rush me boy."

**:- 10 minutes later-:**

"Do you always eat this fast?"

"Maybe. Can I have more?" He didn't say anything. He just nodded his head. So I grabbed more. When I was done I looked at my phone for the time and saw that it was 8:24.

I asked Fang if I could stay over, he said that he didn't mind. So I asked my mom via phone and she said sure. So I went into his room to make a bed on the floor. He said that we should watch a movie. So he brought up the DVD thingy and I picked a movie. Before we sat on his bed he grabbed a blanket and put it over us as we laid down.

About ¾ way into the movie I fell asleep. The last thing I remember is Fang saying good night my little Maxie. Or something about purple unicorns…

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe that the <em>jerk<em> was coming back. So when Fang told her the news, she ditched school and headed to the one place she knew she could have tranquility. **  
><strong>

_Le Shack_, also known as a hut in the forest that had been abandoned.

Over the years, Max... _and_ Fang... had repaired it, so it was quite comfortable, if not cramped.

She could only hope that Fang had lost all memory of it's location, as he apparently had of all the time the two had spent together when they were younger.

Max sat on a dusty bean bag chair in the corner, pulling her legs to her chest so she was curled up in a fetal position. She tucked her head down, so her chin grazed her chest, and shut her eyes.

Sam. That idiot.

She blamed him for everything that happened between her and Fang. If only Sam hadn't been the one to suggest Fang's family stayed over there for the summer! Then nothing would've changed! Max and Fang could've been... More than friends.

But now, they weren't even friends. Actually, Max didn't even _know_ what they were.

It didn't matter. Because of Sam. Max couldn't help but think that he had something to do with the letter that she had sent. _I know I sent it,_ she thought. _And I know Fang_ 'didn't get it_'. But why would he lie about that? Why would Fang lie, saying he didn't get the letter? And why did he come back angry at _me,_ like he thought I didn't send -_

_Wait. That could be it. Maybe -  
><em>

"Max?" The voice knocked her thoughts askew. She knew that voice. It sounded _so_ familiar. But who was it?

A head peeked into the _La Shack_. Shaggy black bangs covered one shining obsidian eye, but she could still make out who it was.

Fang. _Just the guy I needed,_ Max thought dryly.

"Max?" he asked again, his voice worried. She was all huddled up by one of the bean bag chairs that had been placed in the shack from what seemed like eons ago. The sky had darkened and the gray, luminous clouds began to hang overhead.

It was going to shower.

He pulled himself into the shack and sat down adjacent to Max on his own black bean bag. "Yo," he said, raising his eyebrows at Max.

She finally looked over at him and rolled her brown eyes. "Whatdoyawant?" she muttered.

Fang scooted himself him closer to Max. "You okay? You ditched."

Max let out a brisk laugh. "Don't I always?"

He poked her side. "Seriously, Max."

"What do you _think_? _Sam's_ coming. We all know everyone hates him; why would _I_ of all people be any different?" Max sighed.  
>He nodded. "And I can't help but blame him for-" She cut herself off, taking a breath in. "For ruining our friendship!"<p>

Fang sat silently, not looking at Max. "God, I'm ridiculous," she grumbled, resting her head back on her legs. He looked up and stared at her.

"No you aren't," he said, taking Max's face in his hands. Fang didn't know what overcame him; maybe it was the fact that they both shared a common hatred for Sam, or the sounds of the pounding rain hitting the ground; he didn't know. "You're beautiful..." Fang murmured, leaning in towards Max.

She felt herself move towards Fang, as if some gravitational pull was bringing her to him, and she couldn't defy gravity.

Their lips met halfway and a jolt of electricity ran through both of them, as if lightning had just struck. That didn't stop them though. Fang pulled her closer and closer, until they were flush against the other, and Max tangled her fingers in his hair.

They were in their own little bubble, forgetting the crisis with Sam, but it didn't matter.

Thunder blasted through the sky and Max pulled away, realizing what she had done. Less that a week ago, Fang just got his heart broken. And now, here he is, kissing his ex's friend! She wouldn't do that to Emmalee.

Blinking wildly, Max scrambled out of the shack, into the rain, leaving Fang there with his eyes wide with shock.

_What had he just done?_

* * *

><p><strong>FAX! WHOOP WHOOP!<strong>

**Update tomorrow :)  
><strong>

**~Author's of Awesomeness!  
><strong>


	11. Sam

**Oops... That is all we have to say... And SORRY!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Baskin & Robins. and don't expect more disclaimers cause we don't like using them.**

* * *

><p>~.* <strong>SUCKERS OF LOVE<strong> *.~

**Chapter 11- **Sam

* * *

><p><strong>~.* MAX POV *.~<strong>

Just because Fang and I were decent towards each other the other day did _not_ mean we were all 'goody-goody' with each other. And I made that clear to him.

"Oi, Fang!" I cried. "Why the hell am I in your bed?"

He rolled his eyes. "You fell asleep yesterday during the movie while we were waiting for the paint to dry."

"So why didn't you wake me up?"

Fang pointed to his face where a bruise was beginning to form. "I tried, and this is what happened," he said bluntly.

I sighed. "You deserved it." I looked around, realizing he already did the second coat of paint. The chemically odor of the paint was thick in the air and I wrinkled my nose. "You let me sleep smelling this _crap_?" I gasped, trying to find fresh air. "Open the window, will you?"

Chuckling, he obliged. "What, I don't get a thank you for doing the work by myself?" Fang asked sardonically.

Shrugging, I picked myself up off the bed. "I did work - sleeping takes a lot of energy, might I tell you!" I walked over to the window and breathed in the air. I hoisted myself onto the window sill. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, _Nick_. This doesn't make things 'good' between us."

I really don't know why I said that. Maybe if I didn't, things would turn out differently, maybe even better. But it takes a long time for me to trust. And it's nearly impossible to gain it again once you've lost it.

The tree in between our windows was just close enough for me to hop across and into my room. When I did so, I saluted to Fang - mockingly, of course - and collapsed on my bed.

Yesterday almost felt like it was a normal summer. Not one where Fang and his family left to go to his aunt's. Not one where he ignored me all summer. Not one where we hated each other. And _certainly_ not one where he lost my trust.

How I wished it could be like that, again.

But you don't always get what you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Max ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. When she stopped she saw she was in front of if you guessed Fang's House you were right. Max didn't know what brought her to Fang's house but she was here and Max knew Fang wouldn't check his own house. Max ran to the back of Fangs house and climbed a big tree that she hoped hid her well enough. She stayed up there for hours. When she checked her phone she saw that it was 8:46. Max thought that she should be getting home soon and began climbing down the tree. She heard a door open then close and looked down only to see Fang. Max thought 'why is Fang here?' She thought for a moment then remembered that this is his house.

She held her breath and waited for him to see her. He looked around for a second maybe making sure no one was there and then he spotted me.

"MAX!" Fang sounded like he had something important to tell me. Max climbed down the tree and walked toward Fang not expecting what he said.

**Max POV**

When I was standing in front of Fang he said the 5 most unexpected words.

"Sam is in my house." Now you see why I didn't expect that. I didn't think he was coming today!

"Fang, do you want ice cream?" I know it was a random question but i needed to get away from Sam. Fang had a confused expression on his face so i pulled him away from his house.

"Did you not hear me? Sam in in my house!"

"I know that Fang! I need to get away from Sam. Now unless you want to go back and join your cousin walked forward please!" He walked on and we went to a little ice cream parlor our parents used to take us to when we were kids. We sat down in a booth facing each other.

I wasn't sure what to talk about so i just ordered a banana split. If you haven't been to Baskin & Robins then your missing out! In the banana split you get 3 different flavors so i choose gold medal ribbon, chocolate, and cookies and cream. I told Fang that we would share and we sat there until Fang wanted to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>So I suck at third person. (this is Serena) <strong>

**But this is your 4th of july chapter. and have a great 4th of july of a great Wednesday!**


End file.
